Criminal Activity
by lightyagami'sbaby
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki bumped into the crime boss Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha is furious at the audacity displayed by the stranger and wishes to find him but not without some murderous intent. He may have a difficult time since he's not the only one after Naruto. SASUnaru Yaoi Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading and hopefully leaving a review! Message me if there are any errors, Enjoy!**

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, didn't have a tree for miles from the center of the village. It wasn't really a village either, more of a metropolis, but old habits and old names die hard. Konoha still warrants its description of "hidden in the leaves" because even the newest of the skyscrapers are sided with green tinted glass. Tourists and travelers just passing through are speechless at the futuristic look of the city that manages to mesh the modern skyscrapers without excluding the beauty of Mother Nature. The citizens of Konoha were very proud of their picture perfect town.

What the people weren't proud of and liked to keep hush hush was the seemingly unending criminal activity that was a constant in their outwardly pleasant village. More traveled people would say that it wasn't filled with anymore crime than the next large city but Konoha was a traditional place. They were mostly self-supporting, distant from the rest of the country and practically self-governed too. The independence of the city stopped them for asking for outside help for their crime problem so the upper class just endured in silence. The other social classes didn't really have leisure time to worry about big picture issues or they just couldn't care as long as it didn't affect them.

The majority of the broken laws belonged to the category of organized crime. Meaning that there were Mafia bosses in charge, in Konoha there were three main organizations. The most hated of the three was the group run by Orochimaru and his lackey Kabuto. While the other two did some despicable things, the Snakes were easily worse. On the off chance one of them was caught, it was always for some creepy, tortuous act. The Akatsuki was known for extreme violence as each of the higher-up members has severe psychopathic tendencies and didn't hesitate to punish someone. The final criminal organization was the Uchihas; they were best recognized for their utilization of fear, intimidation and kidnapping in their attempts at furthering illegal activities. When they wanted cooperation, they kidnap a member of the family so they are forced to cooperate or their family member will be slaughtered. After word got around about the ruthless familial murders the Uchihas heartlessly did, few would resist. A drastic change would soon occur for the Uchihas, even though the day seemed to be normal and like any other.

The crowd parted like the red sea had eons ago when the tall figure strutted down the sidewalk with his small group of people, including some that could possibly be called friends. The man at the front of the group was dark haired and incredibly handsome, though no female in the vicinity dared to check him out. He was flanked by another man with long brown hair in an elegant ponytail with light purple eyes on the right and on the left by a bored looking man with a spiky hairdo. The other people closely following were of no importance. Everything was as it should be until someone didn't get out of his way. The dark haired fellow was accustomed to everyone getting out of his way so he didn't stop or move to the side when a young blonde man with his eyes on the ground came barreling towards him. The crash was inevitable.

The blonde was an artist of some sort apparently because when the two collided, charcoal sketches littered the ground. Sakuke's eyes took in the beauty and simplicity of the art before sliding back to examine the other man's appearance. He was very out of place considering most of Konoha consisted of people with darker hair and eyes. The taller man expected the other to grovel at his feet when the idiot that bumped into him bent to the concrete sidewalk. Instead, he picked up his papers, and looked at the other man with eyes so full of hate they gave life to the phrase if looks could kill. It was startling to the Uchiha that it was possible for eyes so magnificently blue could be filled with so much anger they were perceived red.

"Watch it asshole! Sidewalks are meant to be shared!" He exclaimed. The man promptly walked away and was around the corner faster than anyone could react. Many who witnessed the event said that they had heard the outspoken man grumble "Damn Teme!" as he stalked away.

The man glowered at the ordinary corner the artist had just rounded. There was a deathly aura surrounding the now very imposing man. Those who knew him very well could see the surprise carefully hidden beneath the outward outrage. He couldn't remember the last time someone had disrespected him, in fact he didn't believe anyone other than family had ever shown the rudeness he had seen today. Sasuke Uchiha was furious in more ways than one.

"Boss, you okay?" One of men accompanying him asked in a quiet voice. He didn't want to see all these people who were frozen in fear die. This wasn't because he had a heart though, the man just didn't want to deal with all the covering up and disposal a mass killing would require.

"Find out who he is, Neji!" He hissed, barely relaxing his clenched jaw enough to speak.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha." Neji replied before whipping out his cell phone and having a whispered phone conversation. He was used to following any and all instructions without question and immediately. Within a minute of the situation they were resuming their intimidating stroll down the sidewalk, leaving behind many people to wonder what had just occurred.

Other than the encounter with the blonde haired idiot, the walk back to headquarters was uneventful. They walked the three blocks till their building with short clipped steps, modeled after their boss. Upon arriving to the skyscraper of the darkest green found in the city, Sasuke Uchiha went straight into his office followed by Neji and Shikamaru. Straight to his office meant getting into his personal elevator and going to the fifteenth floor. Special eye recognition was required by all entering and also voice recognition that was very accurate as picking up panic in voices. This process was quiet except for the hushed sound of their spoken names. The floor was empty except for a secretary who jumped to her feet as the group passed by her desk and entered the closed in office. He sat down in the chair behind the dark mahogany desk and laced his fingers together before fixating his eyes on the desk as if trying the burn a hole through it. The other two men who had followed him into the room took positions on either side of the thick door. It was silent for several minutes while the Uchiha stewed.

"Neji, I am quite angry at the audacity of this man," Sasuke broke the silence within the room.

Standing next to the door, Neji attempted to pacify the dangerous man. "Sir, I will have him taken care of as soon as he is located, you will never hear or see of this abomination again." He had witnessed the anger of Sasuke multiple times before and would rather the blonde man be taken care of before he took out his residual fury on other more innocent people.

"No, no, that's not what I want." He turned the swivel chair to face the window, hiding his person from the other two in the room. "I wish to speak to him, before he is taken care of. This man intrigues me, if he thinks he is special enough to warrant being rude to me, I want to know why."

"Understood," Shikamaru and Neji intoned in sync with one another. Without another sound they exited the room leaving the Uchiha alone in his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter, which mostly focuses on Naruto. Drop a review and let me know what you think :) Oh and btw Sakura is a good person in this, not a huge fan of Sakura bashing haha**

Naruto was quite upset. He was already running late for work when he bumped into some jerk who didn't realize sidewalks were meant to be shared, so now he was going to be even later. Sakura was going to have his head on a silver platter. His sketches for the Yamanaka's billboard design could have gotten dirty as well, which would have been a disaster considering he had a meeting with them a little one. If more than one of them was stained in any way, there would be no time for Naruto to redo them and the Yamanaka's daughter was extremely critical.

He was always late, which made Sakura nervous enough to take her anger out on him. She had been his best friend for as long as he can remember, so she knew better than anyone why he needed to be on time. In an ideal setting, Naruto should arrive to his office, go straight to his office on the ninth floor, and have the doors to his personal studio closed before any client entered the building. He was not supposed to be seen by the clients. Sakura handled all the communications for him and he just did the artwork.

Naruto ran a small company that designed and rented out billboards for most of Konoha and the surrounding suburbs. It was called Kitsune because instead of signing his name to his designs, he simply did a petite drawing of a fox in the bottom left corner. Kitsune only employed twenty people, most of them being workers who maintained and updated the billboards. His main employees were Sakura, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

Sakura was in charge of everything in the company, even though technically Naruto was the boss. Gaara was an ex-con Naruto befriended one day that controlled his security. The company had its own floor in the office building which provided its own security but Naruto required the extra protection. Kitsune also employed Temari, Gaara's sibling. She worked as Sakura's assistant by setting up appointments, ordering supplies for the company and Naruto and any other menial task Sakura was too busy to handle. The plus side to having Temari working for Sakura was that she was a weapons and hand-to-hand combat expert who normally had no less than five deadly weapons on her person at any time. Kankuro wasn't in the office much because he was in charge of the work crews and was normally on site with them.

Naruto was two blocks away and only twenty minutes late, so he figured he was practically on time. He just doubted Sakura-chan would see it that way. When his emerald office building was finally in sight, Naruto just had to sigh in relief. He hated these open streets but he knew they were necessary considering he hated cars twenty times more. The building was reached, and Naruto pulled the hood of his orange sweatshirt up, letting the lip of the hood hang over his eyes. Keeping his head down, he moved over to the stairs and started up them. He only climbed up to the fourth floor before exiting the stairwell and taking the elevator the rest of the way to his floor. Gaara, head of security, was not a fan of the easily hacked into cameras pointed at the elevators on the first through third floors. They stopped after the third floor because the rest of the building housed less-important businesses.

His back was getting more and more tensed up as the elevator climbed. He knew he was in for a bruise when he arrived courtesy of Sakura. His little incident where he dropped the Yamanaka sketches was almost forgotten in light of his imminent pain. He really wished the elevator would just get stuck so he would have a valid excuse to be late. The elevator dinged his floor and the doors opened in slow motion to reveal a rather angry, intimidating person for someone barely 5'3. Naruto took off running.

"Eep!" He squeaked as he tried to avoid her powerful fist. "It's not my fault Sakura-chan!" She was chasing him around the room as he swerved back and forth. "Someone knocked into me and made me drop my sketches! I was gonna be on time for sure, I promise." Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"The sketches? Let me see them, now!" She demanded, holding her dainty little hand out. Naruto warily handed the papers he had put back into their folder on the walk to the building over to her. She snatched the plastic folder out of his slightly shaking hands before carefully examining them. "You are so lucky these are still perfect. Now go to your studio, I don't want to see you for at least five hours." She glared at him with a look that dared him to resist.

He pouted for a few second until he accepted that she was immune to his charms after so many years of putting up with him. Naruto turned on his heel and huffed "Fine!" before exiting the main office.

The studio where Naruto worked was large, the second largest area in the company's office. One wall was completely glass, the floor to ceiling green window giving the room a slight green tint. At Gaara's and Sakura's insistence the glass was also bulletproof. In the few places where the walls were visible, it was plain white. It was difficult to find places where the wall peeked out because they were completely coated with his favorite, personal pieces and photographs of his important people. Sakura was in almost every single shot. In the center of the room there was a large art desk that was incredibly disorganized except for the folders placed neatly on top of all the chaos.

Naruto sighed in his head as he thought about all the work he was going to have to do. He figured he might as well start as soon as possible so he quickly located the remote for his personal sound system to turn on some inspiring music. The top file was for popular dog breeder and kennel owner, Kiba Inuzuka. He grabbed some paper and started to doodle some puppies till he got a better idea.

Naruto worked solidly for a little over three hours before he heard a loud crash coming from the main room. It broke him out of his drawing trance and made his heart start beating with fear. As he slowly got up from his chair and moved to the door he tried to tell himself that it was nothing. He startled as another loud noise met his ears right before he touched the doorknob.

He slowly opened the door an inch wide, what he saw shocked him. Sakura and Temari were fighting a tall man with a spiky hair who had some serious skill, seeing as he was gaining the upper hand against two great fighters. Gaara was engaged in a battle with a man with his long hair in a ponytail, except they looked equally matched. As Sakura cried out in pain from a hit to her side, Naruto jumped in to protect her. He was so completely focused on his fight with this bored looking stranger that he barely took note when Temari fell to the ground and Sakura stopped fighting to take care of her. Nor did he notice that Gaara lost his fight when the other man fired at him.

Naruto did notice when these two beaten up men who were apparently superb fighters got on either side of him. In an instant, he calculated that he would have to escape because he knew there was no way he could best these men who fought against his friends so well. His attackers saw the look of flight in his expressive blue eyes and decided now would be the best time to put the final part of their plan into action.

"Naruto Uzumaki, how troublesome this has been." One of the men drawled in a lazy way, while the other man pulled out a gun. The men observed how their target's eyes widened in fear before one of them pulled the trigger.

The last thing Naruto Uzumaki saw before was the only people in the world who cared about him lying on the ground before fading out of consciousness because of the dart embedded in his neck.

** So yeah they didn't meet yet, but I promise they will next chapter! The better the reviews the better the Sasunaru will be FYI!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah third chapter, and they finally meet (again)! Please review, more reviews= faster update!**

It was late evening in Konoha, though Sasuke Uchiha was still in his office. Even through the thick glass of his office window, the moon was shining brightly. It cast a glow upon the two figures in the room. Sasuke knew that the light brought out the inky blackness of his hair and made his skin contrast in an attractive way. It was a simple fact to him after so many years of girls telling him so.

The other man in the room was a sight to behold as well. Even beaten up a little bit, he was mightily handsome. Sasuke took note of the clothes that were ripped all over, which revealed tan, smooth skin. The way his head was tilted forward on the office couch caused his golden hair to cover his closed eyes, which also served to highlight the whisker marks lining his cheeks. It was also apparent to the only conscious man in the room what a nice body this man, Naruto Uzumaki, had. Sasuke failed to realize this when they bumped into each other earlier in the day. It was very unlikely the Uchiha was going to kill this Naruto fellow after his _examination_ of him.

But Sasuke was interested in more than just his body, he was curious as to who this man really was. His two top fighters barely retrieved him and Neji and Shikamaru had never had that much of a difficulty with anyone before. The both of them were as beat up as their captive, who was obviously an amazing fighter. The only people who need that degree of protection and skill have to have some ties to a crime organization but that's where Sasuke was confused. Someone with ties to the crime syndicates would have recognized Sasuke and wouldn't have dared bump into him.

As Naruto started stirring, a smirk found its way onto Sasuke's face. He started struggling as soon as he gained consciousness before settling down almost back to his former passed out state. When Sasuke realized was the other man was attempting to do, he almost jumped in shock. Naruto was carefully wriggling out of his bonds in a way Sasuke had never seen before. This man was truly a curiosity.

"Now please stop that, I don't want to have to sedate you again," Sasuke suggested, his voice coming out a little huskier than normal. His head shot up, his eyes widening to meet with the other's black ones.

"Where are my friends? Are they okay?" He said with concern and panic heavily lacing his voice. His struggles renewed as Sasuke smirked and he got up from his desk chair.

"They are perfectly fine, after all they aren't the ones being punished." Sasuke taunted as he sauntered over the black leather couch where Naruto was.

"Hey! You're the asshole who bumped into me earlier today!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, surprising him yet again with his loud echoing voice. In a moment Sasuke went from being playful to angry. He towered over the couch where Naruto sat, while the blonde stared up at him.

"Asshole, huh?" He glowered at the blond, but his captive seemed unaffected by his glare that is said to be like looking at death. "Do you have any idea just who you are talking to?"

Naruto snorted, "Probably some punk ass lackey of Orochimaru or Akatsuki. You think that capturing me is going to give you favor with him? It's not going to work. I'll escape and be out of here before they're halfway here!" His bright blue eyes challenged Sasuke's, but he wasn't going to back down either.

"Well idiot, since you seem to lack common sense, I'll tell you who I am. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and quite possibly your murderer." While it was easy to see the surprise on Naruto's face, he still showed no sign of fear.

"You think that's gonna scare me? You're the one who has no idea who you're talking to!" He wriggled a little more on the couch, a movement almost invisible to anyone without Sasuke's trained eyes.

Naruto shook his arms before standing up, his bonds completely untied. It was the other man's turn to be incredibly surprised. Sasuke even took a step back before realizing the image he put out and stepping forward once more to stand almost nose to nose with Naruto.

"Who are you?" They stood the same height almost exactly, with Sasuke being a scant centimeter taller than Naruto. Their breath mingled and the intimacy of their closeness calmed them both regardless of the anger they had towards each other. Time seemed to halt as they stared at each other, and they stood in silence and peace for many minutes.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but I was born Namikaze Naruto." While he intended for it to come out loud and with venom, the information was more of a whisper that fanned across the other's face.

"Namikaze, the greatest of all criminal bosses, is known to have sired only one child." He replied, his eyes lowered just a bit as the ambience affected him. "A child who was taught all that his father knew before he was killed and the son disappeared for good. He was never seen nor heard of again and assumed dead by all in the underground."

"I no longer wanted the life I was told to have. After my father died, I didn't want to walk that path. I chose something that made me happy, that didn't include the dangers of his life." Naruto lowered his eyes, breaking their connection. The sadness and regret was evident on his face.

"I-I'm sorry for you loss." Even though this was the man he planned on killing earlier in the day he felt some sort of possession towards him. His possession meant protection as well since Uchihas don't like sharing.

"It's okay, I've moved on. My life is really good now." He smiled back up at him, their noses bumping in familiar way.

The two looked like models posing for a portrait, the scene looked so perfect. They stood in the center of the room, close enough to be lovers but their stances spoke of other emotions. Both men looked posed to fight even though their faces spoke of understanding. The soft green light was spilling into the room, illuminating each others facial expressions and bodies so both men could detect the motives of the other. The cherry on top was the veritable truth that they were extremely handsome, while contrasting each other in every way. It truly would have been a shot worthy of place of honor in museums all over the country.

"I'm glad." Sasuke pondered a thought for a moment, quickly thinking through all the possibilities and repercussions before speaking. "I could protect you Naruto." He opened his mouth to reply but something stopped him from forming the words.

A red light had suddenly lit up to the side of the door and Naruto had seen it over Sasuke's shoulder. He pointed to it and Sasuke turned around, his body visibly tensing when he saw it. This light was a warning light at the bottom of a set of three meant to silently alert Sasuke of different dangers in his organization. In another quick movement he pushed Naruto back onto the couch before rushing over to his desk. Sasuke quickly pulled out a few guns, slinging the largest onto his back by a strap while Naruto simply stared. His face was a mask of calm indifference as he walked back over to the sofa and Naruto.

"There is an intruder in the building from another organization, but I will take care of it. You stay here, you're still injured." He finished strapping all the weapons he had grabbed onto his body. Sasuke knelt to be eye level with a sitting Naruto. "I will protect you," then he softly brushed his cheek with his thumb and turned to head out the door.

"Hey teme! I could help you know, injured or not, I am a Namikaze." There was laughter in his eyes at this statement because he knew in his state he couldn't handle a battle like the one that was probably about to happen.

"Hn, dobe," He smirked and shut the door behind him.

**So yeah that's the third chapter! And no don't worry the story isn't over, but reviews will get the next chapter to you soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will focus on Naruto because Sasuke is busy being all fighty and stuff but have no fear there will be some sasunaru type fluff at the end! And btw you are really lucky you got this chapter because I hardly had any reviews last chapter and it made me sad and not want to write!**

As soon as Naruto heard the soft ping of the elevator door shutting, he stood back up from the couch where Sasuke had pushed him as he left. As Naruto began thinking about how he was pushed back on the sofa, he decided he didn't want to be treated that way. His earlier words came back to him, and he knew the truth in them that he was the best, a Namikaze. So, in true Naruto fashion, he decided to do something about it.

One of the things his father taught him was that crime bosses were always paranoid and always looked out for their lives. This meant that most of time, the boss has a safe room they tried to cleverly hide to protect themselves from unwanted and uninvited guests. They tried to hide the entrances behind bookshelves or other such nonsense but as Naruto glanced around the room he realized he would have a hard time finding Sasuke's.

The office furniture was minimal. No picture frames of any sort hung on the wall and there weren't shelves lining the walls. Really the only furniture in the large office was a desk, two hard wooden chairs, and a sleek black sofa. The desk wasn't even littered with knick-knacks, it just had the essentials. The carpet was dark and had absolutely no visible cut ups where a trap door could be hidden. The old fashioned tap every spot was going to have to be used.

Naruto just had to sigh because it was going to be boring and take forever. He figured he might as well get started so he moved over toward the wall to his left. With the first two knuckles of his hand he lightly tapped the wall, keeping his ear pressed to hear for a slightly off sound. The left wall was quickly and efficiently scoured with no success. The right was done in the same manner but it too failed to yield the telltale hollow sound. The blonde man was completely stumped.

The front wall couldn't possibly be part of the passageway, that would be completely unsafe and a stupid easily spotted place. The only other side to the room was the dark green glass side. The thought passed across his mind and Naruto just had to smile. If Sasuke had really hidden his secret room somehow behind the glass front, he would be a genius.

Naruto strode over to the window with only a slight limp in his step from the earlier fight where he had thoroughly exercised practically every muscle in his body. When he reached the wall, instead of tapping he just ran his hand over the smooth surface feeling the slight chill glass always carries with it. He didn't really know what he was looking for considering he had never dealt with this level of creativity before but he would know when he felt it. Finally, there it was a small ripple in the glass right where it was darkest. The outside view was encased within two layers of glass so it looked like it was see through, but it was an illusion.

The two sheets of heavy glass slid over to reveal a passageway about a foot wide it which Naruto had to turn diagonally to fit. Closing the door behind him, he shuffled another ten feet or so until he reached ladder. At this point, Naruto was very impressed. Up the ladder he went and down the other side to drop into a small room.

This room was obviously prepared for an extended stay. It had bottles of water and plenty of nonperishable food. That wasn't what Naruto was interested in though; he was more interested in the four or five computer screen placed on the wall above the tiny student sized desk nuzzled into one of the corners. He had a hunch that those screens would display the feed from security cameras the building was bound to have. If he was right, it meant that he would be able to see Sasuke's fight and know just what this man was capable.

Flicking the monitors on, he amused himself by spinning around in the chair until the screens were lit up and functioning. It was as he thought, the screens were split up into fourths and each displayed a different part of the building. There was also a button that one could click to display the feeds from other cameras. Naruto jumped from monitor to monitor, switching to others when there were no people shown until he came upon the ones showing the action.

It seemed the intruders were on the third or maybe the fourth floor and engaged in combat already. It looked like there were three of Sasuke's people and four other people busily destroying the gang's hangout. They were an odd group to say the least. Sasuke's team of defenders had two boys and a girl, even though the girl looked like she was getting in the way more than anything. It was hard to tell what sex the other four were but it was obvious they were from Orochimaru's organization from the creepy snake tattoos they sported.

They were all fighting in close proximity but the grainy camera quality still presented the superb fighting ability they clearly possessed. Naruto snorted at the thought of these three of Sasuke's sparring with his friends who had way more finesse. The two Sasuke had sent for his retrieval was obviously his best men. Each of the men Sasuke employed that were fighting was taking on two of the others. The girl wasn't much help considering she went back and forth between them causing more harm than good. That was until the elevator door disclosed a vicious looking Sasuke.

Naruto took a moment to prop his legs up onto the desk and wish he had some popcorn because this was gonna be good. The camera cut out but when it came back up it showed Sasuke stalking over to the fights. He grabbed the back of the girl's shirt and she looked up at him but the image wasn't clear enough to show her facial expression. He didn't hesitate in throwing her into the wall and out of the fighting area. It gave Naruto a little bit of glee to see that happen to the girl who just got in the way and he didn't even feel slightly bad about it.

At this time the four uninvited guests took notice of the newcomer. One from each of the fighting bands detached themselves and went against Sasuke. He was maneuvered in such a way that his back was to the camera so most of his moves were blocked from Naruto's view because of the angle. Eyes flitted to the other fights where it was noted that one of the men had already _dispatched_ the intruder he was brawling with. The other fight looked about to end too. Curiously, instead of helping Sasuke or the other man, the winner just sat on an overturned desk to seemingly watch Sasuke's fight. When the other man had won his clash, he too sat and watched.

Even with the less than excellent visual quality, Naruto took in the grace Sasuke fought with. He effortlessly defended and attacked the nuisances. His skill was so great that it made Naruto wonder who, in a fight with Sasuke, would win. He guessed it would be a close match. Naruto had to shake his head to postpone these thoughts so he could concentrate on the ongoing rumble.

A quick blow to the head with a well placed kick on Sasuke's part downed one of the men and from the snap of it; it looked like he wouldn't ever be getting up again. Apparently Sasuke was bored with this fight because instead of continuing to fight hand-to-hand with the last man, he pulled out a gun. With a quick shot the fighting was all over, though Sasuke seemed far from finished. His shot hadn't killed the man, simply wounded him in the general leg area.

With Sasuke's backside to the camera, he only got the gist of what he was doing. There was some pointing and gesticulating in the general direction of the fight. The girl had finally gotten up and started to help by dragging the wounded but alive man to another room. The other two in the room were commencing the removal of the other bodies. Sasuke observed for a minute or two, not moving a muscle before he turned on his heel for the elevator.

Naruto hastily jumped out of the chair and turned off the monitor. The way he saw it, he had two choices. He could go back to the office and act like he was there all along or surprise the hell out of Sasuke by appearing from his secret room. He quite enjoyed being surprising so he concluded on the second option. Sliding down the passageway took less than a minute so he opened the secret door just a hair and resolved to wait for Sasuke.

While he waited, he started to think about Sasuke. In reality he ought to hate the other man's guts and no one would fault him for it. The man had rudely bumped into him, sent people to attack him and his friends, kidnapped him, and to top it all off, planned to murder him. Something was stopping him from being truly angry at this dark fellow. He was intriguing and oddly caring. Despite all the bad first impressions he had of the crime boss, he felt drawn to him. Naruto's mind also added the little tidbit that Sasuke was incredibly attractive as well which made his cheeks flush.

Just then the door to the office opened to reveal a slightly battered Sasuke who called out, "Naruto," before his eyes swept the room.

"Oh hey Sasuke, nice room you have here." Naruto replied as he slid the door the rest of the way open and stepped out. There may have been a slight smirk on his face as well but the room was dark, especially with Naruto facing away from the only light source. Upon seeing where his supposed captive appeared from, Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and he strode across the large office to him.

"How did you," Sasuke attempted to say before he was rudely interrupted.

"Namikaze, remember?" He said, letting ego seep into his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Just a few scratches, it's nothing to worry about. The thing to worry about is why they broke in to my building, they should obviously know better."

"I figured stuff like that must happen all the time. You didn't seem too worried about it. Actually you seemed pretty downright calm." Sasuke shot him a look that might have included and eye roll at this statement.

"Gangs don't go around breaking into other organizations unless they believe they can face an all-out criminal war and there is something they desperately want." At this he headed back to the couch, his hand guiding Naruto from its place on his lower back. Naruto tried and failed not to blush at this.

"I think they want you, Naruto." Sasuke gravely stated.

"Me? But they don't know who I am, do they? The only people who know who I am are you, Sakura, and Gaara. Sakura and Gaara! What did you do with them? They must be freaking out looking for me right now, if they are even conscious. I mean-" He was probably going to continue babbling for awhile and Sasuke had more important things to deal with at the moment. By now they were comfortably seated on the couch, and Sasuke had his arm around Naruto's waist. It seemed he was too worked up at the moment to notice their close proximity.

"Shut up, dobe! I'll have your friends brought here tomorrow. It'll be fine." Something in Sasuke's voice calmed Naruto down enough to make him realize how tired he actually was. Naruto's eyes looked sleepily up at him, full of trust. "Hn, go to sleep idiot."

Sasuke leaned back to lay more horizontally on the couch, taking Naruto with him. He was practically lying on top of Sasuke actually. He was way too tired to sort through the implications of falling asleep on the other man. Falling asleep so quickly in such an odd situation may have had something to do with the way the dark haired man was softly running his finger thought the blonde's hair.

"I will protect you," was the last thing Naruto could remember before letting slumber claim him.

**So if you guys want the next chapter ASAP then you all better review like crazy or it may be a little **_**late**_**. And yes that is a wee bit of a threat hahahaha But for serious pretty please review even if its just a few words. **


End file.
